


Delinquents Chaos Theory

by immortalpramheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Community (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Episode: s03e04 Remedial Chaos Theory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Jasper and Monty have just moved into an apartment together and invite their friends over for a housewarming party, but things go awry when someone has to go downstairs to get the pizza.





	1. Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Community episode 'Remedial Chaos Theory'. If you are not familiar with that show and have not seen that episode, you can still read this, but if you have seen that episode this will make a lot more sense.
> 
> Basically, multiple timelines are created when someone has to go downstairs to get the pizza. In each timeline a different person goes down and some kind of chaos occurs. This story follows the plot of that episode but with characters from The 100, and takes place in some alternate universe/modern setting in which many canon events have happened.
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy!

Raven and Clarke are standing outside an apartment door that says the number ‘108’.

 

“Didn't they say 107?” Clarkes asks questionably, tilting her head to the side, a faint remnant of a pink streak in her hair.

 

“ _No,_ they said 108, I wrote it down twice,” Raven says confidently, knocking on the door.

 

Right on cue, the door opens and there are Jasper and Monty, both with big grins on their faces. “Welcome to our new apartment!” they say in unison.

 

The smiles on their faces make their guests a _little_ uncomfortable. It’s a new experience, something that has never happened to the delinquents before; two of them have moved in together.

 

But out of all of them, Jasper and Monty _were_ the obvious ones to. The others… maybe one day but probably not anytime soon. For the majority of the delinquents, living together on the ring was a lot and now they just needed some space.

 

Clarke is carrying a potted plant in her arm, a housewarming gift for her friends. It’s a shrub that she that she found back in Shallow Valley. She wanted to give them something, and as she does not have many possessions, or money for that matter, she decided to give them an old pot with a plant she picked out of the ground. That should do. On the other hand, Raven has small beautifully wrapped gift for them.

 

Straight away when they walk into the apartment, they are bombarded with photo frames on the wall, of all the adventures Jasper and Monty have had together. It’s a little too much. After all the wars and such they’d been through, they wonder how they even had time to photograph it all.

 

“Oh good, you guys are finally here!” Octavia yells out to them. She’s over in the kitchen, waving at them with a slightly scary look on her face.

 

“Finally?” Raven asks. They arrived _right_ on time, right when Jasper told them to. They even allowed a little more time for Clarke to clean up and get the dirt out of her hair.

 

“Octavia showed up at _three_ ,” Jasper says, raising his eyebrows.

 

Monty moves closer to them and speaks in a low voice. “We told her we had food covered, but she _insisted_ on arriving early and cooking.”

 

“After hearing all the stories of what went down in the bunker, I for one, am _not_ going to be eating anything she has made,” Jasper whispers, his eyes going wide in his signature way and the goggles upon his head falling down slightly.

 

“Oh,” Clarke says, suddenly remembering that along with her plant, she is carrying a brick. “The door downstairs was propped open with this.”

 

Jasper and Monty look to each and then back to Clarke.

 

“This is really unsafe,” she continues. “Anyone could have just wandered into your building.”

 

Since the others came back to the ground, Clarke has been hyper aware of security related things. When she was alone, there was nothing to fear and she was careless. But she learnt her lesson after the Eligius prisoners invaded her home and stole some of her important possessions. Since then, she’s been super vigilant about locking doors and making sure to keep important items somewhere safe.

 

Just then, the apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

“Like one of our guests?” Jasper says, eyeing Clarke.

 

Clarke suddenly feels a little guilty. She was alone for all those years, that’s why she’s become wary of anything that could potentially be a threat. But she needs is to stand back and stop being so paranoid.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Monty says, taking the brick out of her hands and heading out the door to let their other guests in.

 

“Thank you, Monty,” Jasper says, giving him a thumbs up. “Let me give you ladies the _grand tour._ ” He talks fast, possibly he’s just had a drink of Jobi tea, that could explain it. Or maybe he’s just super excited that he’s moved in with his best friend. “Bathroom, kitchen, who _cares_.”

 

Clarke and Raven give a silent look to each other. _Definitely_ Jobi tea.

 

Jasper then moves over to a contraption that is leaning dangerously on a ledge. “And _this_ is Monty’s algae farm, a miniature version of the one on the ring.” He gestures with his hands, like a model on a game show introducing the next prize on offer. “With it’s own _self watering_ system.” Jasper pulls a lever and a container of water tips over and goes through a series of pipes, ending up underneath the soil, making it moist so that the algae will grow. “Pretty cool, huh?” he says, obviously very proud of what his best friend has created.

 

“Super cool,” Raven agrees, taking a closer look at the mechanics of the set up.

 

Clarke forces a smile. In her head she’s wondering why Monty doesn’t just go out onto the land and grow food like she has for the past six years. Why create this farm indoors when there is _so_ much land outside now?

 

Octavia walks on out of the kitchen carrying a tray. “I made pizza,” she says, a slight hint of aggression in her voice. She is wearing an apron brandishing the words ‘Omon gon oson'.

 

“But I ordered pizza,” Jasper says, eyeing the pizza suspiciously.

 

Octavia’s face falls and her cheeks begin to redden. “I _made_ this… _don’t_ make me say it…”

 

Jasper takes a few steps towards her. “I _told_ you that we were taking care of the food.”

 

With that, she gets an evil look in her eyes and storms off back to the kitchen. Her footsteps echo on the ground, causing the apartment to feel as though it’s shaking.

 

“Oh no guys,” Jasper says. “I think I may have awoken Bloodreina.” He gives a shrug and then smiles. He’s not scared of her. It’s six of them against her, if she were to go all _red queen_ on them, they’d be able to overpower her, right?

 

The three of them stand there awkwardly. They are a little terrified of Octavia, of what she became in those six years down in the bunker. She had started to seem like her old self sometimes, but then other times the monster would awaken.

 

Clarke decides to give Jasper her gift to lighten the mood. “Hey,” she says. “I got you this.”

 

Jasper takes the plant from her and pretends to take a bite out of it. Classic Jasper, always joking around. “Monty will _love_ it.”

 

The front door opens and in walks Monty, followed by Bellamy and Murphy.

 

Bellamy looks around, impressed. “Very nice.” He notices the algae farm. “Oh look, it’s like a mini version of the algae farm on the ring.” He looks up at Monty. “I thought you may have been over that since we’re not up there anymore. I thought… maybe you’d want to grow something else.” He pauses as he face towards Monty. “Something more _tasty_ perhaps?”

 

Monty gives an awkward laugh. “Bellamy, do _not_ underestimate the power of the algae.” He gives Bellamy a pat on the shoulder and goes to join the others.

 

“Nice,” Murphy says, nodding as he looks around. “It’s not as nice as Becca’s mansion, but it’s nice.” He turns to Monty and eyes him pointedly. “Better than the ring that’s for _sure_.”

 

Monty has made it clear how much he loved being on the ring, and he doesn’t appreciate Murphy trying to get on his nerves.

 

“Hey Bellamy, check it out,” Murphy yells over to him. “I stole some ale from the Eligius transport ship. It’s from before they went into cryo, it’s over _two hundred_ years old. Imagine how _wasted_ we could get with this.” He holds it up to his face. “Let _that_ concept sink in.”

 

Murphy alienated all of Spacekru on the ring, but since getting back to the ground, he’s been desperately trying to win Bellamy’s affection back. He though this two hundred year old fermented ale might be the thing to do the trick.

 

“Oh well you enjoy, I have to leave early,” Bellamy says. Not that he was trying to brush him off, he was willing to let Murphy back in if he’d allow it, but he had somewhere else to be.

 

Jasper comes over as he hears him say that and frowns. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve got an invite to the opening of a new club.” He pulls out the invitation. “It’s where Mount Weather used to be… it feels like I should go, considering, you know…” he trails off, unable to finish that sentence.

 

“Oh,” Jasper says, his mouth turning into a big wide grin. “I made that and mailed it out to you so you’d keep tonight open.”

 

“Jasper…” Bellamy says, his eyes narrowing. It was cruel to do that at the place where all that horror happened all those years ago. He wanted to pay his respects, he thought this club would be a great memorial.

 

Jasper shrugs. “You know me, I’m the jokester of our group, am I right?” He puts his hands up in the air and addresses everyone. “Tonight, we offer something more exciting than a club where genocide was once committed.” It used to be a soft spot for Jasper, considering what went down there, but it seems that he’s let his humour make light of horrible situations.

 

“What?” Bellamy says, a little aghast, but also curious as to what he has planned for the night.

 

“One word, two syllables,” Monty says, joining Jasper, and walking towards the dining table.

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Don’t say charades.” Considering there was nothing much to do up on the ring, charades became their default activity. But since arriving back on the ground, he _never_ wanted to play it again.

 

“Yahtzee!” Monty and Jasper say together, holding the box and facing it towards their guests.

 

It was better than charades, but Bellamy was _sick_ of childish games. But at least now that they were back on ground, they could play _actual_ board games, instead of making things up with nothing. They had actual material items now, but still, Bellamy wasn’t into games. He was still in the mindset of war and not being able to rest until things were not dire anymore. Playing games was a waste of time in his mind.

 

Bellamy takes the bottle of two hundred year old ale out of Murphy’s hands and takes a sip. It’s what he’d need to make it through this party.


	2. Two

Monty empties the contents of the box of Yahtzee. “Okay,” he says. He pulls out the instructions and reads them out loud. “How to play Yahtzee.”

 

They’d never actually played before, but Monty was so excited to learn after being deprived of any such luxury his entire life. This was a dream come true for him.

 

Bellamy crosses his arms. This was _not_ his idea of a party. No one even knew _how_ to play this stupid game, and that is what they were going to spend the night doing.

 

Murphy picks up the games box and reads the back, rolling his eyes. “Oh, float me now.”

 

Just then, the apartment buzzer buzzes. Clarke suddenly gasps, the noise completely frightened her. After being alone for so long, she is very wary of any strange noises, and this one obviously terrified her.

 

“Clarke, it’s just the pizza,” Bellamy says comfortingly. He knows how scary it must have been spending so long on the ground, unsure of what many of the sounds surrounding her were.

 

“We can’t buzz him up,” Jasper says. “Someone has to go down.”

 

Everyone looks at each other, and then immediately all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You are now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch it as it seems to move in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _two_.

 

“Two,” Bellamy says, counting along the table. “One, two, Clarke.”

 

Clarke shrugs. “Okay, fine,” she says. “I guess I’m going down.”

 

Raven leans over and plugs her iPod in and presses play. ‘Knocking on Heavens Door’ begins playing through the speakers.

 

“All this talk of going down,” Murphy says. “Did I ever tells you guys about the time Emori and I got _dirty_ in the bathroom of Becca’s mansion?”

 

Everyone at the table groans, they do _not_ want to hear about this.

 

“We’re about to _eat_ ,” Bellamy says. When Murphy kept saying things like this, it was very difficult to repair his friendship with him.

 

Murphy shrugs. “It just came up organically.” He leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

 

Octavia suddenly gets up from the table. “Checking on my pies,” she mumbles as she makes her way to the kitchen.

 

“ _Mama take this badge for…_ ” Raven begins singing along to the music.

 

“ _No,_ ” Bellamy says sternly. He loves Raven like family, but she cannot sing to save her life and he _cannot_ deal with her tone deaf singing tonight.

 

Raven’s face falls as she looks towards Jasper. “Bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, over here,” he replies, getting up to show her the way.

 

Monty notices something sticking out of Clarke’s bag. “Uh, guys, what does a pregnancy test look like?” He gets a pencil from the Yahtzee game and begins poking around in her bag.

 

Bellamy’s face reddens but he tries to stay neutral. “Plastic with a thing on the end of it.”

 

“Okay, so this is _definitely_ a gun.” Monty has the gun hanging on the end of the pencil.

 

Bellamy subconsciously goes into protective mode. He’s familiar with guns, but he hasn’t had the need to use one for ages, and neither have the rest of them now that all the wars were over. “ _Whoa!_ Yeah, put that away.”

 

“Oh my…” Monty says. He was always the peaceful once, the one who tried to avoid violence at all costs. “Why does Clarke have a gun?”

 

Bellamy wonders that too. Why does she _still_ carry a gun with her? Still, after everything, wouldn’t she want to put that life behind her?

 

“That’s not a gun,” Murphy says. “That’s a girls _pea shooter._ ” He was used to much more violent weapons, like the Eligius mining tools. He decides to change the subject and passes his gift over to Monty. “Here, Monty, happy housewarming.”

 

Monty doesn’t even acknowledge it, he’s never had the best relationship with Murphy and doesn’t care much for what his gift could possibly be. And he’s still distracted by the gun. This is _his_ housewarming party, and someone brought a _weapon_.

 

“Bellamy, what are we going to do about this?” he says, gesturing towards Clarke’s bag.

 

“I’m going to get a drink,” he says. None of this was his responsibility, not anymore. So why did they keep looking to him as their leader?

 

Bellamy stands up and bangs his head on the ceiling fan. “Ow!!” He bends over and presses his hands to his head.

 

Murphy begins laughing hysterically and almost falls off his chair.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. Murphy was beginning to get on his nerves again, although not _quite_ as bad as on the ring.

 

“People hitting their heads,” he manages to say through fits of laughter. He was so childish sometimes.

 

Octavia walks into the room with a tray of pies. “Don’t fight over them,” she says, a hint of menace in her voice.

 

The pies are right in front of Monty’s face and he begins to feel a little ill just thinking about what they’re made of. Bellamy looks at his sister and Murphy just sits there. No one makes a move to take a pie.

 

“Well, you can fight a little,” she says, her voice beginning to break and sound like the young girl that she used to be.

 

Meanwhile, Jasper has been waiting outside the bathroom door for Raven to be done. He trusts her, he does, but this apartment is brand new and he’s still a little concerned about things getting dirty.

 

When the door opens, Raven is surprised to see him standing there, and he notices a strange smell.

 

“Smells weird,” Jasper observes, trying to poke his head around to get a better look into the bathroom.

 

“I beg your _pardon?_ ” Raven says, her voice rising in anger.

 

“Smells weird. What did you do?” he says.

 

“Jasper, you _don’t_ ask someone a question like that,” she says as confidently as she can, trying to cover something up the fact that her brain feels like jello. “It’s _not_ dignified.”

 

Just then, the front door opens and Clarke walks in with the pizzas.

 

“Pizza!” Raven yells, putting her arms up and doing a weird funky dance as she makes her way over to the pizzas. She’s acting a little strange. Maybe Jasper was onto something with the weird smell…

 

Clarke places the pizzas on the table. “The pizza guy was super creepy.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “So you’re saying he was a pizza guy,” he says, grabbing a piece of pizza and giving her a knowing smile.

 

Jasper takes a bite of pizza and looks at Bellamy inquisitively. “I wonder what happened in those other timelines.”

 

Bellamy takes a bite of his slice and looks towards him. “Jasper, there are _no_ other timelines.”


	3. Four

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch it as it seems to move in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _four._

 

“Four,” Bellamy says, counting along the table. “One, two, three, four, O.”

 

Octavia gives a death stare to her brother and gets up with a huff. “ _Fine_. Just don’t let my pies burn.”

 

Everyone around the table eyes each other, a silent look that says, _no one is going to check on the pies in the oven_. But they try not to let Octavia on to what they’re all thinking as she closes the door loudly behind her. Raven plugs her iPod into the speaker and ‘Knocking on Heavens Door’ starts playing.

 

“Remember, _no_ one eats those pies,” Bellamy says. He knows what’s in his sisters pies and does not want anyone ingesting them.

 

Clarke is more sympathetic. She knows the burden of leadership and what it can force you to do. “C’mon, lets just talk to her.”

 

“We tried that, Clarke, but she _ignored_ us,” he says with a sigh. He loves his sister, a part of him always will, but since returning to the ground she had been very screwed up due to went on down in the bunker. “My sister has a _killing_ problem.” He shakes his head. “Now, I don’t like being the bad guy anymore than anyone else…”

 

“ _Mama take this badge from…_ ” Raven begins to sing along to the music.

 

The minute Bellamy hears her tone deaf voice he abandons everything else and turns sharply to her. “ _No._ ”

 

Raven’s face falls as she looks towards Jasper. “Bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, over here,” he replies, getting up to show her the way.

 

Bellamy turns back to Clarke, continuing the conversation about his sister. “We have a pact. We do _not_ give into her Bloodreina persona. It’s going to be better for her in the long run.”

 

Murphy gives a laugh. “You know who go it in the long run? Emori, when I _nailed_ her in the bathroom in Becca’s mansion.”

 

Bellamy, Monty and Clarke all sigh in disgust. They do _not_ want to hear about this.

 

“Oh, Murphy,” Clarke says, scrunching her face up. That bathroom in Becca’s mansion where she took a shower.

 

“What? It came up organically.” Murphy says, shrugging, unfazed by their reactions. He picks up his gift and hands it across the table. “Here, Monty. Happy housewarming.”

 

Monty takes the gift and smiles. Murphy _could_ be charming sometimes, if he wanted to. “Oh cool.” He begins to unwrap the gift. “Thanks Murphy.” He takes the lid off and immediately jumps off his chair. “ _Whoa!_ ”

 

“What is it?” Bellamy says worriedly. Murphy could be unpredictable sometimes, you never know what you’ll get with him. He leans over to look in the box. There is an green slimy toy with the creepiest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

“What?” Murphy says nonchalantly. “I know how much you love algae so I go this disgusting ugly… _thing_ that looks like it. Now you can sleep with algae, as you’ve _always_ dreamed of.”

 

Bellamy begins laughing. He’s not going to lie, it is quite funny. He loves Monty and respects what he does, but his obsession with algae _is_ a little strange. And besides, it’s just a joke, no harm done right?

 

“It’s _not_ funny!” Monty yells at Bellamy. His friend that he always thought would defend him is laughing at him.

 

Clarke, on the other hand, does not think it’s funny at all. “Murphy, _shame_ on you,” she says. “Bellamy, what are you gong to do about this?”

 

Bellamy was sick of everyone always looking to him for the answers. Of looking to him as their leader. He didn’t need to be anymore. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

 

As he stands up, his head slams into the ceiling fan. He cowers over and holds his head in his hands.

 

Murphy begins laughing, but no one else does.

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke says, standing up. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shrugs it off, too embarrassed to admit how much it hurts. “Barely felt it,” he croaks.

 

“Well, let me look at it in the bathroom,” she says, grabbing her bag which she always carries medical supplies in.

 

Raven has come out of the bathroom and is confronted by Jasper. “It’s _not_ dignified.”

 

The front door opens and in comes Octavia carrying the pizzas.

 

“Pizza!” Raven yells, putting her arms up and doing a weird funky dance as she makes her way over to the pizzas.

 

Raven wasn’t entirely in her right headspace at the moment, she was acting a little odd. Jasper knows that smell and is completely onto what she was doing in there.

 

“Did someone remember to take out my pies?” Octavia asks.

 

Everyone looks to each other awkwardly without saying a single word.

 

“ _Seriously?_ ” Octavia begins to bubble with anger. Her eyes flare as she grunts and rushes into the kitchen. She opens the oven and the pies are burnt to a crisp.

 

She turns to the group and holds the pies out towards them. “ _Seriously?!_ ” she says, her voice rising into Bloodreina territory.

 

“O, it doesn’t matter” Bellamy says in a calm and collected voice. “We weren’t going to eat them. You’re not allowed to have _killing_ people as an identity.”

 

Octavia narrows her eyes at her bother. She looks around at the rest of the group who all stand with him on that statement. “These people _died_ so that we could _live_.”

 

“You’re _not_ in the bunker anymore,” he says calmly, trying not to anger her anymore.

 

She ignores his words. “Excuse _me_ for making sure that we can all _survive_ down here while the rest of you sit around all night making _googly eyes_ at each other!”

 

“ _Googly eyes?_ ” Bellamy and Clarke say in unison, turning to each other, making _googly eyes_ at each other.

 

Then Bellamy looks at Raven, who turns and looks at Monty, who quickly turns to look at Jasper, who makes his eyebrows bounce up suggestively. Monty then turns back to Raven, but instead is confronted with the slimy algae toy right in his face held by Murphy.

 

“ _No!_ ” Monty says, grunting and trying to keep his anger in tact.

 

“Octavia,” Murphy says. “It’s okay. Nobody here makes googly eyes at me either, we’re the same.”

 

Octavia is completely offended by being compared to Murphy. They are _not_ the same, they would _never_ be the same. He didn’t live underground for _six years_ and was forced to make unthinkable decisions. She slams the tray of pies down on the bench and then storms out of the apartment, her feet banging loudly, making it feel as though they’re experiencing a small earthquake.

 

“Oh, _Octavia_!” Clarke yells to her. “ _Octavia!_ ” She gives Bellamy a disapproving look.

 

Jasper walks over to the miniature algae farm. The impact of the door slamming caused the self waterer to almost tip over. He stops it before the water spills all over the ground.

 

“I don’t know why she’s so upset?” Jasper says. “She should have known we were never going to eat them.” He shrugs. “And besides, her pies probably didn’t burn in the other timelines.”

 

“Jasper, Octavia just had a _nervous breakdown_ ,” Bellamy says, feeling very guilty for aggravating his sister, again.

 

Murphy gets a cheeky grin on his face. “More like a nervous…”

 

“ _Bake-down,_ I _know_ ,” Bellamy says, raising his voice. He was sick of Murphy’s humour during inappropriate times like this. “I _didn’t_ say it on purpose. And Jasper, there are _no_ other timelines!”


	4. Three

 

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch it as it seems to move in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _three._

 

“Three,” Bellamy says, counting along the table. “One, two, three, Murphy.”

 

“Crap,” Murphy says as he stands up.

 

Raven reaches over and plugs her iPod into the speaker and ‘Knocking on Heavens Door’ starts playing.

 

Murphy stops on his way to the door. “Speaking of crap,” he says as he turns back towards them. “I was about to take one in the bathroom of Becca’s mansion when Emori decided to come in and _bang_ me.”

 

“Oh!” they all exclaim, a little grossed out.

 

“What?” he says, putting his arms out. “It’s where my mind went.”

 

“Your mind went _years_ ago,” Bellamy mutters as the apartment door shuts behind him.

 

Clarke gives a little giggle at that comment. Bellamy smiles over at her and she gives him a small smile back.

 

They are obviously flirting, how could anyone be blind to that? Octavia can’t stand it and she suddenly stands up. “Ugh.” she says, annoyance coating her voice. “I’m gonna check on my pies.”

 

“ _Mama take this badge for…_ ” Raven begins to sing along to the music.

 

“ _No!_ ” Bellamy says sharply. He can’t handle her tone deaf singing tonight. Clarke nods at him in agreement.

 

Raven frowns as she looks towards Jasper. “Bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, over here,” he replies, getting up to show her the way.

 

“I love your place, Monty,” Clarke says sweetly to him. “You’re all grown up now.”

 

Bellamy nods towards the bedroom. “Yeah, I can’t believe those are _real_ beds made out of wood in there. We never had anything that luxurious on the ring, did we?”

 

Bellamy knows that talking about the ring is a sensitive subject for Monty. He loved it up there, he had never been so happy. It’s cruel to speak of it that way, as though it was a horrible time. It wasn’t. It was a peaceful six years, but he’s glad that they’re not stuck up in space anymore. Monty doesn’t feel the same though.

 

He didn’t mean for it to be funny, he just said it as a statement. But Clarke begins to get stuck in a fit of giggling. Being isolated for six years had really made her go a bit crazy, hadn’t it?

 

Monty doesn’t appreciate the way he’s talking about their time on the ring. Not only that, but the way that Bellamy talked down his algae farm when he arrived at the apartment. It’s all too much for Monty. This is _his_ apartment, a place where is supposed to feel safe and happy. He stands up and begins to walk away from them, which is what Bellamy wanted all along. He wanted to be alone with Clarke.

 

“Aww, Monty,” Clarke says apologetically. She didn’t like teasing her friends, but she _did_ also want to be alone with Bellamy.

 

“Oh, now we’ve _done_ it,” Bellamy says, but he’s smiling at Clarke. He’s looking forward to having a conversation with her alone.

 

Monty storms off past the algae farm, knocking into the corner of it but not even caring. He was too mad to fix it. He barges past Jasper, brushing his shoulder harshly.

 

“Raven's in the bath…” Jasper begins to say, but Monty walks right on past him. Jasper notices the self waterer beginning to spill and rushes to stop it.

 

In the bathroom, Raven is smoking weed with her head stuck out the window, trying to blow the smoke away and make sure no one finds out what she’s been doing.

 

Monty knocks on the door persistently. He needs to be somewhere alone, somewhere where he could lock himself in.

 

“Who is it?” Raven says with a croaky voice.

 

“Monty.”

 

She coughs a few times. “I’m washing my hands,” she lies.

 

Monty is satisfied with that answer. “Good, then I can come in.”

 

As the door opens, Raven rushes to throw the joint out the window and picks up the air freshener, spraying it all around the room to mask the smell of smoke.

 

“Oh, hi… umm…” she says, but her mind cannot even form a coherent sentence and so she continues spraying the room to cover it up, the fumes burning her nostrils.

 

Monty does not look pleased. Maybe it was because she was high… but despite wanting to hide what she was doing, her mind instead decides to blurt out the truth.

 

She coughs. “I was uh…. smoking weed.”

 

“I know what you were doing,” he says, leaning against the sink. The smell was obvious.

 

Nothing was right in Monty’s life. He saved them all, he grew them food and made sure they didn’t starve. And he was an adult, he’d moved into his own apartment with his best friend. And yet, people still treated him like a fragile kid. Like someone who wasted his time growing algae and creating new technology as though they were childish, stupid things. They acted as though what he was doing was all going to be for nothing.

 

Raven told him the truth, and so he decides to tell her whats on his mind. “I’m _twenty four_ years old, I'm a _man_.”

 

He pulls out a pack of gum out of his pocket, which Raven, in her high state of mind, believes to be a cigarette and tries to light it with her lighter. Monty squints his eyes at her and she realises what she was trying to do.

 

“I _know_ that,” she says, smiling at him. “We _all_ know that.”

 

“Then why is Bellamy always treating me like I’m a kid? Why is everyone always making fun of my algae?”

 

His face falls and he looks so sad, and Raven feels horrible. She should have paid more attention to him of the ring. He was important, they all knew that. But they didn’t ever show him how much they cared about him and how much they needed him. Without him, they’d all be dead and they never would have made it back to the ground. They would have starved. Monty saved them. He deserved to feel important and needed, but obviously that is not the way he was feeling.

 

Back in the lounge room, Bellamy and Clarke’s private conversation is not exactly going the way he wanted.

 

“You seem to be a little hard on Monty lately,” Clarke observes.

 

Bellamy doesn’t like her accusing tone. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Monty, he was just _sick_ of his obsession with algae. They ate it every single day for six years. When they got back to the ground, Bellamy never wanted to see it again but Monty kept throwing it in his face. That was all. That was the reason why he was acting this way. But a part of him felt bad about it. Algae is what saved their lives up there. He should be more thankful for it. But this was a party, not a time when you’re supposed to feel attacked.

 

“I’m gonna get a drink,” Bellamy says. As he stands up, his head slams into the ceiling fan. He cowers over and holds his head in his hands.

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke says, standing up. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shrugs it off, too embarrassed to admit how much it hurts. “Barely felt it,” he croaks.

 

“Well, let me look at it in the bathroom,” Clarke says, grabbing her bag which she always carries medical supplies in.

 

“Raven’s in the bathroom,” Jasper says from over at the algae farm.

 

“Oh, umm…” Clarke says, putting her bag over her shoulder and looking to Bellamy. She gestures towards the kitchen, the lighting should be good in there.

 

Clarke gets Bellamy to lean against the kitchen bench. The smell of Octavia’s pies cooking is very strong and makes Bellamy feel a little woozy. Or maybe it was the gash on his head.

 

Octavia notices her brother and immediately goes into sympathetic sister mode. “Oh no, what happened?”

 

Clarke looks at her reassuringly. “Minor head wound.” She begins examining Bellamys head. “If there’s an abrasion, we’ll clean it with iodine and apply ice.”

 

Bellamy can’t help but smile at Clarke. “You make a good nurse.”

 

Clarke smiles sheepishly. “Thanks.”

 

Octavia suddenly appears next to them with a tray of pies. “Food makes good medicine, it will help you heal sooner, big brother.”

 

Bellamy sharply turns to his sister. “I doubt becoming a _cannibal_ will help my head heal.”

 

He didn’t mean to say it like that, to offend his sister. It was probably only because of the head wound and the fact that he was feeling a little queasy. Or… it was maybe partly because he finally had a private moment alone with Clarke and his sister was intruding. But immediately after he said that, he felt really bad.

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Raven and Monty are still talking.

 

“He’s butting antlers with you because you’re a threat now,” Raven says, blowing a bubble with her gum. “You’ve got your _own_ place, you’ve got a future, you’ve got an algae plant next to the _toilet_.” She raises her eyebrows at him. That _is_ a little weird.

 

“Good ventilation in here for it to grow,” he says matter-of-factly.

 

Raven smirks at him. “Do you know what Bellamy has in his bathroom?” Monty looks at her with a blank look on his face. “Neither do I. He keeps his toiletries in a safe under the sink.”

 

She doesn't even pause for Monty to ask how she even knows that. They’d become close on the ring, and kept up contact once they returned into society. It wasn’t like _that_ , not like that one time back at the Dropship camp all those years ago. But she’d noticed that he was very private about his grooming products and she just found it a little strange. Why feel the need to hide his toiletries? Was he afraid someone was going to steal them? Or that they’d figure out the secret to how he gets his hair so lush? But it wasn’t only his toiletries that he kept private, he kept many elements of his life very confidential.

 

“His whole personality is based around guarding himself. You don’t have to be like that to be a man,” she says, blowing a big bubble at that.

 

Monty smiles. Her words are actually helping. Bellamy is a very private person, he keeps things on the down low. He’s guarded and loyal, and maybe he feels threatened now that they’re on the ground. Maybe he feels that he’s not useful anymore.

 

“You’re really cool, Raven,” he says. He regrets not spending as much time with her on the ring. He feels that they would have really gotten along.

 

Back in the dining room, the front door opens and in comes Murphy carrying the pizzas. “Pizza guys are getting worse and worse looking.” He puts the pizza down on the kitchen bench. “Guess all the good ones went into porn,” he mumbles.

 

He notices Clarke holding ice on Bellamy’s head and cocks head at them with a typical Murphy smile on his face. He’d been noticing the way they’d been looking at each other lately so this didn’t really surprise him.

 

“Ceiling fan,” Bellamy says. As he straightens up, Clarke pulls the ice away. Their short private moment together is over.

 

Murphy shrugs. Sure, that is _all_ that was going on. He sighs, looking around the apartment. “I miss all the fun.”

 

They all grab a slice of pizza and begin eating. It was quiet, each of them had something they were keeping to themselves.

 

Jasper is the one to break the silence. “I wonder what happened in all those other timelines.”

 

“Who cares?” Raven and Monty say together as they eye each other.

 

Everyone looks at them, wondering what is going on between them. When did that start? When were they ever close? What the _hell_ is going…


	5. Six

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch it as it seems to move in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _six._

 

“Six,” Bellamy says, counting along the table. “One, two, three, four, five, six, Raven.”

 

“Great," Raven sighs, reluctantly getting up.

 

“Great," Murphy says, echoing what she just said. “You know what’s great? Becca’s mansion. I’ve got a _lot_ of stories from our time there.”

 

Everyone looks at him. They’re a little curious but also kind of scared to hear what he has to say.

 

“I once had sex with Emori…” he starts.

 

Octavia slams her hands down aggressively on the table and stands up. “I’m gonna check on my pies.”

 

Everyone is a little dumbfounded by Murphy’s story. Why is he telling them this now? Everyone sits there still awkwardly with their heads down. None of them were in the mood for one of Murphys stories. There is an awkward silence.

 

“Hey,” Jasper whispers to Clarke.

 

“Did you guys see my algae….” Monty begins to say.

 

Bellamy cannot deal with _that_ right now. “I’m gonna get a drink,” he says. As he stands up, his head slams into the ceiling fan. He cowers over and holds his head in his hands.

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke says, standing up. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shrugs it off, too embarrassed to admit how much it hurts. “Barely felt it,” he croaks.

 

“Let me look at it in the bathroom,” Clarke says. She grabs her bag which she always carries medical supplies in and leads the way.

 

“Do I need to go check on the algae in the bathroom?” Monty whispers to Jasper.

 

“It’s good, I checked,” he replies.

 

“You’re the best,” Monty says to his best friend. He leans over and they do their signature handshake.

 

Murphy rolls his eyes at their childish relationship. Not that he’s jealous. No… why would _he_ be jealous of _them_?

 

“Here, Monty,” Murphy says, leaving over and handing him his gift. “Happy housewarming.”

 

“Oh, cool,” Monty says, surprised at how thoughtful that is. “Thanks Murphy.”

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Clarke is tending to Bellamy’s head wound.

 

Bellamy looks at her lovingly. “You make a good nurse, Clarke.”

 

“Thank you,” Clarke says, smiling at him. “I actually had to apply a tourniquet the other day. A guy accidentally got stuck in one of my bear traps.”

 

“ _What?_ Clarke, you don’t need to do that anymore,” he says with a concerned tone in his voice. “We’re no longer at war, just enjoy living your life in peace.”

 

“You don’t have to treat me like some… _hermit_ anymore,” she says. “I know I was all by myself for six years, but I’m back in society now, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but you _still_ need to be protected,” Bellamy says, looking at her beautiful face, fighting the urge to run his hand down her cheek. “I can’t help but worry about you, Clarke.”

 

Clarke doesn’t know how to respond to that. She could take care of herself, she had _more_ than proven that. But to have someone who worries about her… who wants to protect her… and for it to be Bellamy, someone who she has so much history with… it warmed her heart.

 

“You’re important to me,” Bellamy says, leaning closer to her.

 

Suddenly they’re interrupted when they hear Monty screaming. Clarke and Bellamy go back into their co-leader personas and rush out to protect their people.

 

They come out of the bathroom to find Murphy terrorising Monty with a slimy algae toy, his housewarming gift for him.

 

“Ah, _stop!_ ” Monty yells.

 

“If you love algae so much, why don’t you _sleep_ with it!” Murphy teases, pushing the slimy toy up against his face.

 

“ _What_ is going on in here?” Octavia yells, emerging from the kitchen looking like the _red queen_.

 

“Murphy is teasing Monty about how much he loves algae,” Jasper says, with a hint of amusement in his voice. “He’s angry that it poisoned him back on the ring and he’s jealous that Monty is useful for something which makes him feel worthless.”

 

“ _You’re_ the one who’s jealous,” Murphy retorts angrily.

 

“Why would _I_ be jealous?” Jasper asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Because you’re _lonely_ and _crazy_ ,” Murphy snaps.

 

Jasper is taken aback by his words. The whole room is silent, they all heard exactly what he said. He has been through a lot in his life and someone calling him that is _not_ okay. Murphy isn’t going to get away with that.

 

Murphy looks around at all their expressions and immediately regrets what he said. They all know that _no one_ says anything like that to Jasper. He seemed okay now, but someone saying the wrong thing could trigger something. Things could get dark again for him and none of them wanted that to happen, not even Murphy.

 

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Raven… along with someone else.

 

“Hey guys, this is Toby, our pizza delivery guy,” she says. He’s a short man in his mid twenties, with a long scruffy beard. “I know this is gonna sound nuts, but… we’re in love and we’re getting _married!_ ”

 

Clarke eyes open wide, Bellamy can’t believe what he’s hearing and Octavia is entirely confused by the whole thing, as are Jasper and Monty.

 

Raven kisses Toby’s hand and then looks at her friends. “Oh _c’mon_ , why not? Clarke mercy _killed_ my first boyfriend, my second one _disappeared_ into thin air, and who the _hell_ knows where Shaw is? He’s probably flying to some other planet in the transport ship and _didn’t_ invite me. My love life _never_ ends well, so why not marry him?”

 

Jasper, who with the sudden turn of events seems to have forgotten what Murphy said to him, speaks. “I wonder what happened in all those other timelines.”

 

“Wait, there are _other_ timelines?” Toby asks, his voice slurred. He doesn’t even look at Raven, instead he turns his attention to Jasper and the possibility of there being other…


	6. One

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch it as it seems to move in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _one._

 

“One,” Bellamy says, pointing to the person next to him. “Monty.”

 

“ _Damn_ it. I’ll be fast, I don’t want to miss anything,” Monty says. He didn’t want to leave these people alone for long in _his_ apartment, worried about what they might do to it.

 

As Monty walks past the miniature algae farm, he knocks into the self waterer, tipping it over slightly. As he slams the door shut, it topples over and water pours onto the ground, which no one seems to notice.

 

"You know who I used to call _Miss Anything_?” Murphy says. “Emori."

 

Everyone around the table groans at what he's implying.

 

“What?” Murphy says cockily. “He _totally_ set me up.”

 

Octavia has had enough of their dirty talk. "I'm checking on my pies.”

 

Raven plugs her iPod in to the speaker and ‘Knocking on Heavens Door’ starts playing.

 

“ _Mama take this badge from…_ ” Raven begins to sing along to the music.

 

“ _No,_ ” Bellamy says sternly. He _can’t_ handle her tone deaf singing, not tonight.

 

Raven’s face falls as she looks towards Jasper. “Bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, over here,” he replies, getting up to show her the way.

 

“Bellamy, tell us about your father,” Murphy says, a grin appearing on his face.

 

That was a sore spot for Bellamy, and another thing he didn’t feel like talking about tonight. “I’m gonna get a drink,” he says. As he stands up, his head slams into the ceiling fan. He cowers over and holds his head in his hands.

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke says, standing up. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shrugs it off, too embarrassed to admit how much it hurts. “Barely felt it,” he croaks.

 

“Well, let me look at it in the bathroom,” Clarke says, grabbing her bag which she always carries medical supplies in.

 

As Clarke begins walking towards the bathroom, she slips on the puddles of water that has spilled from the algae farm. She goes flying in the air and lands on one end of the coffee table, which catapults everything that is on there across the room.

 

Murphy’s bottle of ale shatters on the ground. He gets a shock when he hears the glass shattering into a million pieces and accidentally kicks the gift he brought for Monty, along with Clarke’s bag which lands on the ground, setting her gun off, hitting Murphy in the leg.

 

Murphy begins screaming in pain as Clarke and Bellamy look around the scene in shock.

 

“What the _hell?_ ” Bellamy yells.

 

Just then, Jasper appears and takes in the scene and pulls his goggles off the top of his head. What was happening was _insane_.

 

Clarke rushes over to Murphy and puts her hands on the bullet wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood begins spurting out of his leg and covering her in splatters or blood.

 

Just then, Octavia walks into the room carrying her pies. She was in the kitchen when this all happened and is only now seeing what is going on. The blood from Murphy’s leg sprays all over her pies and her face twists into an evil look. “You are not and _enemy_ of Wonkru, your blood should _not_ be in these pies!”

 

Clarke ignores her and focuses on trying to stop the blood from spurting out of Murphy leg. “ _Call 911!_ Jasper, help me stop the bleeding!”

 

Jasper notices the algae farms self waterer on the ground and picks it up, then he rushes over to help Clarke.

 

“I’m _dying!_ ” Murphy yells dramatically.

 

Raven emerges form the bathroom when she hears all the commotion. She has a lit joint still in her mouth. When she takes in the scene, she opens her mouth in shock. The joint falls, igniting on the two hundred year old ale that is covering the floor.

 

Clarke notices the fire and screams. Bellamy is on the phone, trying to call 911. Raven is a little high and doesn’t know how to process everything and what _she_ ultimately caused.

 

Bellamy gives up on trying to call for help and knows he needs to do something _immediately._ He pulls his shirt off and begins hitting the fire and trying to put it out.

 

“Water, water, _water!_ ” Raven says, running around to the kitchen. She fills up a glass with water and throws it over the fire, but it does _absolutely_ nothing.

 

Clarke is trying to keep pressure on Murphy’s wound, but the sight of Bellamy with no shirt on is too distracting and Jasper has to take over the reigns. The way his body moves as he uses his shirt to hit the flames… the way his stomach muscles contort with the effort… it’s _mesmerising_.

 

Just then, the door opens and Monty comes in carrying the pizzas. He takes in the scene and cannot believe what he’s seeing. A fire in the middle of his new apartment. Murphy lying on the ground in pain, Jasper holding pressure on his leg but blood still spraying through. Clarke holding his hand while staring at Bellamy, who is shirtless and trying to put out the fire. Octavia standing there with blood covered pies. He was only gone for a few minutes. What in the _world?_

 

But then he understands. There is something sitting _right_ in the middle of the fire. It looks vaguely like algae, but with eyes and a mouth. And suddenly it all clicks into place.

 

“ _You,_ ” he says as his breaths get heavier.

 

Everyone has always made fun of his algae, _especially_ Murphy. He _must_ have done it. He started a fire and put the algae toy in so that when he returned, he would tease Monty about how algae was burning. Algae was a joke to him, he would love nothing more than to see it burn.

 

It was _Murphy_. This was _all_ Murphy. He wishes he never even went down to get the pizzas. These people _cannot_ function without him.

 

“ _No!_ ” Monty yells, dropping the pizzas to the ground as smoke fills his lungs…


	7. Five

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating _six_ different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch as things seem to go in slow motion. The dice lands on the number _five._

 

“Five,” Bellamy counts along the table. “One, two, three, four, five, Jasper.”

 

“I’m on it,” Jasper says, immediately standing up.

 

“You know who else was on it?” Murphy says, leaning back and grinning. “And do you know what _it_ is?”

 

Everyone ignores him, they're not in the mood for one of his stories.

 

Jasper stands at the head of the table. “Everybody give me money.”

 

Everyone turns to him and digs around in their pockets for some change and hand it to him.

 

“Wow, that really softens your personality,” Bellamy mumbles. So much for a party with food _included_ when they all have to cough up and pay for it.

 

Murphy is annoyed that no one is paying any attention to what he just said, and so he just blurts it out. “I _banged_ Emori.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and heads off to the kitchen to check on her pies.

 

Raven plugs her iPod in to the speaker and ‘Knocking on Heavens Door’ starts playing.

 

“ _Mama take this badge from…_ ” Raven begins to sing along to the music.

 

“ _No,_ ” Bellamy says sternly. He _can’t_ handle her tone deaf singing tonight.

 

Raven frowns and looks towards Monty. “Bathroom?” she says in a calm voice. She isn’t going to let Bellamy’s _dismissal_ of her singing get her down.

 

“Down the hall,” Monty says, gesturing with his thumb in the general direction.

 

Bellamy feels a little guilty, but it was worth it to save his ears from bleeding. “I’m getting a drink,” he says. As he stands up, his head slams into the ceiling fan. He cowers over and holds his head which is throbbing in pain.

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke says, standing up. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shrugs it off, too embarrassed to admit how much it hurts. “Barely felt it,” he croaks.

 

“Let me look at it in the bathroom,” Clarke says, grabbing her bag which she always carries medical supplies in.

 

“Raven’s in the bathroom,” Monty says.

 

“Oh, umm…” Clarke says, putting her bag over her shoulder and looking to Bellamy. She gestures towards the kitchen, the lighting should be good in there.

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Raven is smoking weed with her head stuck out the window, trying to make sure no one finds out that she’s been smoking.

 

Clarke escorts Bellamy into the kitchen and gets him to lean against the kitchen bench. The smell of Octavia’s pies cooking is very strong and makes Bellamy feel a little woozy. Or maybe it was the gash on his head.

 

Octavia is in there, her pies fresh out of the oven. “Oh no, what happened?” she says. Her tough exterior always comes down when she’s worried about her bother.

 

Clarke looks at her reassuringly. “Minor head wound,” she says as she begins examining Bellamys head.

 

Raven emerges from the bathroom, feeling a little disoriented, but through all the smoke she could smell something that, she believed, smelled _delicious_. “Oh my god. What smells _amazing?_ ”

 

Octavia rushes to pick up the tray of pies. “At least _someone_ wants a pie,” she mumbles as she makes her way over to Raven. She passes by Clarke and Bellamy who are still in the middle of a doctors examination.

 

“You make a good nurse,” Bellamy says, looking at Clarke fondly.

 

When Raven sees the tray of pies, without thinking, she takes one and takes a big bite out of it, savouring the flavour. “Oh my god! Theses are the _best_ pies I’ve ever eaten.” She’s a little high, and the words that are coming out of her mouth don’t exactly go through her head first, they just come out with no warning.

 

Octavia smiles. It’s the first time _ever_ that someone has complimented her baking. “Sometimes I feel like killing people is the only thing I’m good for.”

 

Raven stops mid bite and suddenly realises why they agreed _not_ to eat these pies. “ _Crap,_ I was not supposed to eat your stuff, we all made an agreement. _Crap_ I was not supposed to say that.” She talks fast, the words almost all bleeding together. “ _Crap._ Okay, cards on the table, I’m _really_ high right now.”

 

Octavia’s face falls. She thought someone had genuinely enjoyed what she made, but it turns out that wasn’t true in the slightest. They’d all made an agreement not to eat her food. The only reason Raven did was because she was high.

 

Back at the dining table, Murphy has a gift for Monty. “Happy housewarming,” he says, passing the box over to him.

 

Monty smiles at his warm gesture. “Oh, cool. Thanks Murphy.” He wasn’t all bad, he _could_ be charming sometimes, if he wanted to. “Hey, while we’re alone, I just wanted to say thanks for being brave and being the first person to taste my algae on the ring. I know you were in a coma for a week, but still, thanks for trusting me.”

 

Murphy looks at him and his frowns, suddenly feeling very guilty.

 

“Because you tasted that first batch, I was able to get it perfect and we survived up there,” he continues. “So, thank you Murphy. Without you, I wouldn’t have found my calling for growing algae.”

 

Murphy is silent for a moment, and then he tries to pull the gift back. “You know, I don’t think you should open this.”

 

Monty holds firmly onto it and narrows his eyes. “No… _what?_ What are you talking about?”

 

Back in the kitchen, Clarke has examined Bellamy’s wound and it’s very minor, no need for stitches or even a bandaid.

 

“I can’t help but worry about you, Clarke,” Bellamy says softly. “You’re very important to me.”

 

Clarke looks Bellamy deep in eyes and can no longer deny their chemistry. She leans in close to him and he mirrors her and their lips press together. They are completely lost in the moment and do not hear any of the chaos that is going on in the other room.

 

Back in the dining room, Murphy and Monty are arguing over the gift. Monty wants to know why he suddenly doesn’t want him to open it.

 

“I’ll give you something else,” Murphy says desperately, using all his strength to pull the gift back. “A frypan?” Murphy was quite the cook, he could go buy him a good quality one. “A speedboat? _Two_ frypans?”

 

“I can’t believe that I am feeding my pies to a _drug_ addict!” Octavia says, aghast. In the bunker, stealing drugs that you did not _need_ was against the law. People who broke that law had to fight to the death in the arena. _That_ is what Raven deserved right now.

 

“Drug addict?” Raven retorts. “You’re a _cannibal!_ You try to push your _weird_ … and not to mention _unnecessary_ in this day and age, lifestyle choices onto _us!_ ”

 

“Give it Murphy!” Monty yells, not willing to let go of the gift. “Why don’t you want me to open it?”

 

Back in the kitchen, Bellamy and Clarke are still making out, completely oblivious to all the yelling going on, when suddenly she pulls away.

 

“I’m sorry, I just had a _weird_ de ja vu,” Clarke says, biting her bottom lip. “That thing you said, about worrying about me… it’s something my dad always used to say.”

 

Bellamy frowns and looks away. Is she… comparing their relationship to the relationship she had with her _dad?_

 

“Shouldn’t have brought it up,” Clarke says, trying to brush it off. “Just reminded me of my _dad_.” She immediately regrets that too. “Anyway…” she says, leaning back in.

 

Bellamy puts his hand on her shoulder and stops her. “A little make out 101. _Less_ dad talk, and uh, you could ease up on the lip gloss.”

 

Clarke suddenly feels embarrassed, running her finger along her lips. “I’m sorry… I had no beauty products for so long, and now that I do have access to them I _may_ have overdone it.”

 

Bellamy nods, agreeing with that.

 

“And… I’m sorry, I was alone for six years… I’ve only just come back into society and I just sometimes say the wrong thing… bring up the wrong thing…” she trails off as she realises she’s rambling.

 

“I know,” Bellamy says, brushing his hand along her cheek. “I had _two thousand, one hundred and ninety nine_ missed calls from you.”

 

Clarke raises her head up to look at him. “The radio worked?” she whispers.

 

Bellamy nods, leaning in closer to her. “It took me a _long_ time to listen to all those messages.”

 

Clarkes face goes red. “Oh god, you _listened_ to them?” She shakes her head and tries to turn away sheepishly. “I’m so embarrassed, some of the things I said…”

 

Bellamy takes her chin and turns her face back to him. “Every _single_ one of them,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss her again. It’s because of those messages that he realised she was the one, that she was _always_ the one.

 

Monty and Murphy are still arguing over the gift in the dining room, which Clarke and Bellamy are still completely unaware of.

 

“No _you_ ,” Murphy says, his voice strained. He really did not want him to open it, not after he was kind to him.

 

But it’s too late, the box flies out of both of their arms and the lands next to the TV. A green slimy toy slides out, shaped like algae with creepy eyes and a mouth.

 

Monty knows exactly what it represents. Murphy has always made fun of algae, and this ugly toy is exactly the kind of thing meant to test him and tease him about his love for it. His body begins shaking and he is about to burst with so much built up anger towards Murphy.

 

Just then, the door opens and in comes Jasper carrying the pizzas. “Pizza time!” he says enthusiastically, expecting nothing to be out of the ordinary. But… things _are_ out of the ordinary.

 

Octavia snatches the half eaten pie out of Raven’s hands. “Give me this, you… you spacewalking hippie _skank!_ ”

 

Raven stares at her, shocked by her insult, and also still high and not exactly sure _where_ she is. She walks slowly into the dining room, careful not to trip over any imaginary obstacles. She stops and crosses her arms. She was _mad._

 

“You’re a _sick_ , sad young man and I hope you die _alone!_ ” Monty says to Murphy angrily. After what he did to him, he didn’t regret saying it at all.

 

Jasper takes a slice of pizza and begins eating it. He looks around the room and everyone is acting _very_ strange. Everyone is silent and there is a weird vibe in the room.

 

“I wonder what happened in all those other timelines,” he says, flapping the bit of pizza around with an amused look on his face..

 

Everyone glances at each other wordlessly.

 

“I gotta say, I hope this is the real one because I just found a nickel in the hallway.” He smiles as he continues to eat his pizza.

 

More silence and awkwardness and something feeling off. But the pizza was delicious and although Jasper was curious about the other timelines he was really hoping this was the real one...


	8. Prime Timeline

The apartment buzzer buzzes.

 

Suddenly, they all put their index finger up to their noses. They all do it at the _exact_ same time, there is no clear loser in this game of _nose goes_.

 

“Ah, okay,” Bellamy says, sighing. He reaches over and picks up the dice from the game. He has an idea. “Starting on my left with one, your number comes up, you go.”

 

“Just so you know, Bellamy,” Jasper says, pointing at him with a mischievous grin on his face. “You’re now creating six different timelines.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. Jasper, always the jokester. He’s been watching a bit _too_ much TV since they arrived back into society. “Of _course_ I am, Jasper.”

 

Bellamy throws the dice up high, and they all watch as things seem to go in slow motion. But the dice doesn’t land on the table. Jasper sticks his arm out and catches it mid air.

 

“I don’t think you should,” Jasper says, looking around the table at his friends. “Chaos already dominates enough of our lives. The universe is an endless raging sea of randomness, our job isn’t to fight it, but to weather it together… on the raft of life. A raft held together by those few, rare, beautiful things that we know to be predictable.”

 

“Ropes?” Raven asks. She’s a little out of it. “Vines? Vines,” she says confidently looking around at everyone staring at her. “ _Let_ him finish.”

 

Jasper looks at her quizzically, not sure what is going on with her. _She_ is the one who interrupted him. He shakes his head and continues “ _Us_.”

 

He lets that sink in for a moment and then continues.

 

_“_ It won’t matter what happens to us as long as we stay honest and acceptable of each others flaws and virtues.” He pauses and points to everyone around the table. “Clarke will always be driven. Octavia will always be giving. Murphy will never apologise. Raven’s sort of a wild card from my perspective. And Bellamy will forever remain a conniving _son_ of a _bitch._ ” He narrows his eyes at him as he rolls the dice around in his fingers.

 

“Jasper!” Octavia exclaims. She and her brother did not have the best relationship, but she does not appreciate anyone calling him things like that.

 

Jasper holds up the dice. “There are six sides to this die and seven of us. He devised a system by which he _never_ has to get the pizza.”

 

Bellamy’s face forms into a wide grin and he laughs. Of _course_ Jasper would be the one to figure out his plan.

 

“Bellamy, you crafty _jackrabbit_ ,” Clarke says, the only insult she could think of right on the spot. It reminded her of a rabbit she’d killed one time back in Shallow Valley.

 

“Really?” Monty says. “ _Dang,_ man.”

 

“Pretty low, dude,” Murphy says. “It’s called _friendship._ Look it up.”

 

Octavia looks at her brother and shakes her head disapprovingly.

 

Bellamy really did not want to be the one to go and get the pizza and thought he was smart enough to get away with it, but he underestimated Jasper.

 

“I think we just _found_ our pizza guy,” Monty says as he crosses his arms.

 

Everyone agrees with that as Raven leans behind her to plug her iPod into the speaker. ‘Knocking on Heaven’s Door’ starts playing.

 

Bellamy sighs and gives in. “Oh, like it _matters_ who goes.” As he stands up, he hits his head on the ceiling fan.

 

Everyone around the tale begins laughing at him. It serves him right for for the scheme that he had devised. Clarke does have medial supplies in her bag, but after what Bellamy did, she decides his head doesn’t deserve to be looked at.

 

Bellamy narrows his eyes and looks at them. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Karma,” Clarke says, not able stop herself from laughing.

 

Bellamy looks at her and shakes his head. He could tell just by looking at her that she was joking, and he had to admit, he deserved it. He heads out the door to get the pizzas which he really was not in the mood for. He wasn’t in the mood for this whole party if he was being honest.

 

“This may be worse than the time he clogged the toilet in the bathroom on the ring,” Monty says jokingly, giving a laugh.

 

“Bathroom…” Murphy says, getting a sly grin on his face.

 

Octavia is done with Murphy’s stories. “Oh, my pies,” she mumbles as she stands up and heads towards the kitchen.

 

“ _Mama take this badge from me,_ ” Raven begins to sing along to the music. Her voice is completely tone deaf, but that doesn’t stop anyone else from joining in.

 

Octavia stops and points at her. She likes music, that was something no one seemed to believe considering her outer shell. But she l _oved_ this song. She joins Raven in singing along to the next line.

 

“ _I can’t use it anymore._ ”

 

Raven stands up and joins Octavia in their duet. Jasper smiles at them and picks up a pencil and begins drumming on the dining table. Murphy takes a big sip of his drink. The moment passed for his story, but watching his friends dancing sure was entertaining.

 

“ _It’s getting dark, too dark to see._ ”

 

Clarke gets up and joins the dance party, each of them dancing in their own individual ways as they sing along to the music.

 

“ _I feel I’m knockin’ on heavens door._ ”

 

Clarke leans over to speak to Jasper. “I _really_ love your place.”

 

“You should move here,” he says, and he means it. He knows that Clarke doesn’t have a permanent place to live at the moment, so why not?

 

“ _Knock, knock, knockin’ on heavens door._ ”

 

Clarke is touched by the offer. Since they all came back to the ground, she’s been wantingsomewhere to call home. This was everything she could have wanted, moving in with two of her best friends. She smiles as she goes back to join the others in dancing and singing.

 

Murphy stands up. Their energy is infectious and he doesn’t want to bring them down. He throws his gift for Monty into the trash. He didn’t feel like being the bad guy today.

 

Monty and Jasper also get up and join in the dance party.

 

“ _Knock, knock, knockin’ on heavens door._ ”

 

Just then, the door opens and in walks Bellamy with the pizzas. He takes in the scene, all of them dancing like _insane_ people as they sing along to the music.

 

“ _Knock, knock, knockin’ on heavens door._ ”

 

He shakes his head. “You guys see what happens when I leave you alone, huh?”

 

But as he watches them, he can’t help but smile. All of them; Octavia, Clarke, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and even Murphy, look like they’re having the time of their lives. As embarrassing as they were, he loved his crazy family.

 

“ _Knock, knock, knockin’ on heavens door._ ”

 

Bellamy puts the pizza boxes down on the bench. He doesn’t take his eyes off them as he takes a slice of pizza. They were better entertainment than _anything_ you could pay for.

 

“C’mon Bellamy!” Jasper yells over to him. “What’s wrong with a little chaos?”


	9. Darkest Timeline

The delinquents were back up in space. After the fire in Jasper and Monty’s apartment spread, engulfing the whole valley and then destroying the entire planet, humanity were forced to go back into space once again.

 

They are sitting around the table in the main room of the ship, next to a window with a view of the very red coloured Earth down below.

 

“To Murphy,” Octavia says, holding out a bottle as a ‘cheers’. “May he rest in peace.” She laughs as she puts the drink onto the seat where he should have been sitting.

 

“Octavia, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Raven says calmly. She was their self imposed leader now. Her hair was in a short blonde bob with a pink streak.

 

“Of _you_ ,” Octavia replies, her voice husky, Bloodreina beginning to show through the cracks. She takes a big sip from her bottle as she eyes Raven.

 

“Guys, I’ve been thinking about that night over and over,” Jasper says. “One thing has become clear.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “This is the darkest, most _terrible_ timeline.”

 

“ _Enough_ with the timeline crap, Jasper!” Raven snaps. “Murphy got shot in the leg and _died_. Octavia’s a _drunk_. Clarke stayed on the ground because her guilt drove her _insane_. Bellamy lost an _arm_ in the fire. Monty _lost_ his larynx because of the fumes from that _stupid_ algae toy.”

 

“That was _not_ my fault, that is entirely on Murphy,” Monty says through the use of an artificial voice box.

 

“Life has gone to _hell,_ Jasper,” Rave continues. “This is real. Look at us. Look at _me!_ ”

 

“Raven,” Bellamy says, narrowing his eyes at her. “You cut your hair, died it blonde and put a pink streak in it, and you think you can just replace her!” He takes a moment to calm down. “I lost an _arm_ , and I left Clarke behind, _again_.”

 

“Exactly,” Raven says, grateful that he is finally acknowledging the direness of the situation after suppressing it for so long. “Life got dark.”

 

“All because Bellamy rolled a one,” Jasper says matter of factly.

 

“I love how this is _my_ fault somehow,” he says sarcastically.

 

“It’s mine,” Jasper says, picking up a pair of googles. Not his normal goggles, a bunch of different ones sit in front of him. “I’ve run through that night over and over in my head and I keep coming back to one thought. I should have caught the die and not let you roll it. I failed to do that and we all suffered for it. But I’m gonna make it up to you.”

 

He passes the goggles along the table, a pair for each of them.

 

Bellamy frowns. “What is this?”

 

“Virtual reality goggles. Out of all the timelines, this is _clearly_ the darkest,” Jasper says. “But what if we could go back to Earth, to a time where everything was peaceful and there was no darkness or war or destruction.” He puts the goggles up on top of his head, the way he always used to.

 

Bellamy picks them up and looks at them. Octavia puts it around the neck of her bottle. Raven stares at it on the table but doesn’t touch them. And Monty picks them up in his hands.

 

“Unless we can find a way to get back to the prime timeline, the one where I stopped you from rolling that die,” Jasper continues, gesturing to Bellamy. “But I don’t think that’s a possibility so therefore I say we live out our lives through these goggles, on the ground, where we were all happy.”

 

Bellamy is furious. They can’t just play _pretend_ while life goes on. “Jasper. One question, will Clarke be there?”

 

“Yes,” he says, then noticing Bellamy’s expression decides to elaborate on that. “Of course it won’t be the _real_ Clarke, just an accurate copy of her based on the way we remember her.”

 

“I _hate_ you,” he says, furious. “Shut up with this _crap!_  I lost my damn _arm_ and we left Clarke _behind_ … and you’re telling us to live in this fantasy?” He stands up and storms out of the room.

 

Raven, now surrogate Clarke, follows after him. Octavia gets up too, and in her drunken state stumbles after them, leaving Jasper and Monty alone.

 

There was no doubt that Jasper was being insensitive, but this was how he dealt with situations like this. He found the humour in them and how to make the best of things. But the other delinquents didn’t see it that way.

 

Jasper watches them leave and feels immense sadness. He thought he had a viable solution to everything that went down. They can’t go back and change the past, but this way they can live in peace. He turns to Monty who puts on the goggles.

 

Jasper smiles at his best friend and follows suit and puts his goggles on too.

 

“See you on the other side,” they say together as they switch the goggles on.

 

Before they make it to the other side, they do their signature handshake…

 

Suddenly Jasper wakes up with a jolt. He takes in his surroundings, and he’s back in his apartment, nothing out of the ordinary. He and Monty are both in their pyjamas watching TV and eating popcorn.

 

“What’s wrong?” Monty asks worriedly.

 

“I don’t know.” He pauses and looks around the room and then shrugs. “I guess nothing.”

 

Monty goes back to watching TV but Jasper still feels that something is off. And then he realises what it is. He was _happy_. For the first time in a long time he actually, genuinely, felt _happy._

 

“You were right,” he says to his best friend. “There _is_ light at the end of the tunnel, and we found it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading, I had a great time writing this!


End file.
